Moonless Sky
by xXTwilighter21xX
Summary: Bella moves to Forks, Washington when she's 16, she thought it was best. Until she meets the mysterous family and some friends from La Push. Who will she fall in love with? Whats going to happen with her mom and Phil? P.S. I suck as summaries. Like badly.


**Author's note!: **The title for this fan fiction... I don't think is the best.. So, uh, if you guys could help me with a new name that would be awesome!

Anyways, this is my first Fan fiction I've ever written. I want to know your honest opinion to my story...so far.. Haha.

Bella's thoughts are in Italics for this chapter..

So, please review with your honest opinion! Please!

Thanks,

- Jessica..

* * *

"_Today's the day. Today's the day"_ I thought

I kept thinking ever since I woke up, and it was time. I was doing last minute inspections when Phil came in. I noticed that one of his hands are behind back, as if he's holding something.

"Be strong, I know you'll miss your mother and I very much, but if you ever need to come home or need to talk to us, just give us a call," Phil had said, then handing me my new totally rad cell phone, "I programmed your mom's number, mine, my managers, your fathers, and any other numbers that you would need just to get a hold of us."

"EEK! THANK YOU SO MUCH PHIL, You are absolutely the best ever!" I said while jumping up to give him a hug. He smiled and laughed because I screamed like a little girl, I was so happy can you blame me?! He got me this really cool phone! It was amazing and out of nowhere. Then out of no where my mom rush in saying

"Holy Crow, what's all this screaming Bells? I could hear you from all the way outside!" I showed her my phone; she didn't seem surprised, figures that she already knew about it. She walked up to Phil's and me and hugged me in our little embrace. She'd be the first one Phil would tell. The phone Phil and partly my mother got me was the HTC Fuze. (**AN: **I'll either post a picture on my profile, or go to and search for it.) I was in shock for hours!

*****One hour later*****

"Are you sure you really wanna do this Bells? You know you don't have to." My mom kept asking repeatedly in the car to the airport and while in the airport.

"Yeah Mom, I do really do want to do is, I was the one that brought it up, but remember mom, I'll call you whenever I need to talk or anything." I said hopefully reassuring her, but really thinking _'I don't wanna do this, I'm only doing this for you and Phil.'_ But I knew I shouldn't say that or else there would have been a freak attack about it.

"Promise?"

"I promise Mom"

"Okay Darling, I'm just going to miss you so much! Just remember I love you!"

While we were walking in, Phil led us to some open seats. Finally, I was left alone and it was all quiet until my mom started to speak up again.

"Oh and me too" Phil casually interrupted.

"Don't worry, I love both you guys and will miss you so very much"

We had another quick embrace, until my mom started to speak up again.

"Will the passengers for flight number C-21, heading to Seattle, please come up to the ticket booth; your plane is ready to be boarded. Will the passengers for flight number C-21, heading to Seattle, please come up to the ticket booth; your plane is ready to be boarded." said the announcer person._ Yes, saved by the announcer person! Thank you!_

"Well there's my plane. Bye Mom, bye Phil. I'll be sure to call after I get settled at Char --- Err… dad's house. Bye, I'll miss you guys," I said giving my last farewells, "I love you guys." I said while walking backwards to the ticket booth, managing to fall over my own two feet. I slightly blushed as my mom rushed over and helped me up. I bid my last farewell and farewell kiss to her, and walked away.

"Here you are Miss Swan, go right through there and take your seat, thank you, have a good day."

I waved back to them, while walking down the long path. As I walked, I managed to trip. How embarrassing I thought while blushing. Crap, I managed mom to completely bawl her eyes out…..again! I walked onto the plane and found my seat in coach!

"Hello, this is the pilot for flight C-21 to Seattle…."…… "…… have a good flight and enjoy the ride! Thank you for flying American Airlines"

Shit! I just totally missed out on what he just said! Crap, stop spacing out. I was great full that mom and Phil had gotten me seats in coach! they're so comfortable!

I must have dozed off because I woke up abrubtly from someone talking to me and shaking me.

"Miss? Miss? We're about five minutes from landing." The flight attendant shook me 'til I woke up.

"Whaa? Where am I?" I asked worriedly and scared.

"Its okay," I could tell she noticed the worried look on my face, "We're about to land in Seattle. As a matter of fact, we should be landing about….about… now."

"Okay, thanks for waking me up, Mrs.…?" I could tell she was married, she has a wedding ring on her finger.

"No problem deary and Mrs. Baker"

"Hello, this is your pilot speaking, hope you had a great time flying with us. Fly again soon! Thanks for flying with A&A. Over and out"The pilot had cut in while us talking._Thank you Mr. Pilot! I was never good at holding conversations unless they were with people I knew for a while._

"Mmmm, great, another flight." I said a while stretching out a bit. Well, at least I'll be able to sleep an hour or so.

"Oh, were ya' headed to now?" Mrs. Baker asked curiously while helping with my carry-on.

"I'm moving in with my dad, he lives in Forks, Washington and I have a connected flight from Phoenix to Seattle then to Port Angeles." I said kind of in a rush to get off.

"Oh that must be very difficult for you then." She said, having sorrow while she talked.

'_Oh you have no idea Mrs. Baker.'_ I wanted to say but only nodded.

* * *

Thanks again for reading! Please review with you honest thoughts! I might need some help with this story, so if anyone wants to help they can! Just PM me or something.

Uh, I'll updated ASAP if I get good reviews and stuff.. Until then! Thanks for reading!

Remember please review!

Bye, -Jessica


End file.
